Children in the U.S. exhibit low levels of physical activity, and their time spent in sedentary behavior is on the rise. Inactivity represents a major health issue because it is a significant contributor to a national obesity epidemic that is now affecting children. Children with autism spectrum disorder (ASD) are as inactive as their typically-developing peers. ASD affects a child's ability to communicate, form social relationships, and respond appropriately to environmental stimuli, all of which present barriers to their participation in physical activity, particularly in the community. The main objective of this project is to use the Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) approach to develop and test a program to promote engagement in physical activity and its related health and social benefits in children and adolescents with ASD. A university-community CBPR partnership will be formed. Members will work collaboratively to identify research questions and design and test a physical activity program for this population. This project will deepen the scientific knowledge base about using CBPR to promote physical activity and health outcomes in ASD. Specific aims are to: 1) formalize a collaborative university-community partnership that is equal, respectful, and mutually beneficial to its members; 2) utilize the CBPR approach to develop a community-based physical activity program for children with ASD aged 6-18; 3) test the feasibility of implementing the program in the community and collecting valid and reliable data; and 4) evaluate the viability and effectiveness of the CBPR approach as a means of involving a community of children and adolescents with ASD, and their parents, in developing and piloting a community- based program. Specific aims 1 and 2 will be accomplished in Year 1; aims 3 and 4 in Year 2. Focus groups, surveys, key informant interviews and observation will comprise a formative evaluation in Year 1. Development of the physical activity program by the end of Year 1 will rely on the full collaboration of university and community partners. Program priorities will be defined, with the paramount objective being engagement of children (and families) in a range of health-promoting physical activities in a social community context. The program will be piloted in Year 2 as a small scale, exploratory investigation with a sample of 20 children and adolescents. Rigorous internal and external evaluation of the CBPR process (Aim 4) will be conducted by a CBPR expert as well as an external evaluator. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The US Dept of Health and Human Services has emphasized the importance of physical activity for promoting health. One group of children, those with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD), represents a unique population who's social, cognitive, and motor limitations may be associated with low physical activity. Developing health promotion programs for children with ASD requires an in depth understanding of their needs, especially if opportunities for physical activity are to be accessible and sustainable. Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) is ideally suited to such an endeavor, particularly in the ways it can facilitate involvement of families of children with ASD. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]